


Veronica Mars Promptober 2019

by Kayte76



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76
Summary: It's been a rough couple of months.  So I decided I needed to dip back into things and this seemed like the best way!  After this maybe I can really buckle down on BITSO'02!These are gonna be short and sweet snippets of fun!





	1. SPARK

The truck roared down the 5. Dick and Logan left Neptune three hours ago and now they were in the middle of the desert with only the moon to light their way. They had moved into the silent peacefulness of their journey having talked themselves to death.

Clunk, clunk, clunk…

“What the hell?’ Dick pulled the truck to the side of the road. “How am I supposed to fix this in the middle of the night in the fucking middle of nowhere? “ Turning the engine off Dick sighed dropping his hands to his lap and lying his head back on the seat.

“We’ll just have to make a fire and camp out under the stars, man.” Logan says sounding more positive than Dick cared for.

Dick turned his head towards Logan, “How do you expect us to do that?”

Logan chuckled, “First we collect some sticks, **spark** a light and let it burn.”

Dick sat up placing his hands back on the wheel.

“You really think it’s that simple?”

“Sure, why not?” Logan responded.


	2. NEAT

She sat at the bar, her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulder hiding the skin exposed by her sleeveless black dress. She picked up her glass and gulped the last bit of her drink as a tall, strong figure sat down beside her.

“Hi” He says as he adjusts himself on the bar stool.

“Hi, yourself.” She answers back not really in the mood.

He turns to the bartender. “2 scotch on the rocks, thanks.”

She scoffs at his boldness. “I like my whiskey **neat**.”


	3. FALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse into one of their many adventures you don't get from the AU of BITSO

Big Bear Lake is nestled among the trees in the San Bernardino Mountains. Keith decided to take the group on a bit of a hike. The Woodland Trail is a family-friendly 1.5-mile loop that starts at the Big Bear Discovery Center. As he parked the van he listened to the chatter from the crew in the back as they disembarked. Most of them have never done anything like this before. It was peak Autumn season and the vast array of colors amongst the trees was breathtaking. Keith couldn’t help but smile as Mac gave Dick a hard time about this new venture. His eavesdropping was interrupted by Eli. 

“What are we doing here Mr. Mars?” Weevil asked as Keith came around the front of the vehicle.

“Becoming one with nature Eli.” Keith chuckled at Eli’s reaction to his joke, “We’re going for a hike maybe even enjoy the **fall** foliage.”


	4. SUGAR

Twelve year old Logan runs into the kitchen excited about his big plan. He was sure Mrs. Navarro would help him. “Leti, Leti, Leti!”

“Logan, quiet down, you don’t want to disturb your parents. What’s all the fuss about?” She asked.

Logan climbs up on the chair in the kitchen leaning over the counter on his knees to whisper. “I need to bake cookies.” 

She smiles at him and leans forward to meet him face to face and whispers, “I think we can handle that. What’s the occasion?”

Placing his palms under his chin he explains. “Veronica said she wishes she could have cookies without doing all the work. So I thought if I bake her the cookies she could really enjoy them.”

Mrs. Navarro ruffled his hair and smiled. “That’s a wonderful idea. What kind should we make, **sugar**?”

Logan sat up on his elbows, placed his palms flat on the table with the biggest grin on his face and announced. “Snickerdoodles!” 


	5. MESH

He sat in the corner of the room gripping a bottle of champagne in his fist as he contemplated why he agreed to have this party. He would do anything to prove to Veronica they could make this work despite their class differences. Two hours and she was still nowhere to be seen. He took another swig of the bottle then placed it on the mantel. As he made his way around the edge of the room, his shoulder rubbing the wall to avoid bumping into the vas party goers dancing to the Monster Mash, he spotted Mac. Scanning the people around her he could see Wallace. Does that mean she’s here? While wallowing in the corner of the room had he missed her? No longer caring if he bumped into people he made his way in their direction. 

“Mac, you made it!” He called out to her hoping Veronica would appear.

“Hey Logan, yeah. Fun party.” She smiled back at him. “She’s upstairs.”

Logan turned his attention back to Mac, “Huh?” 

She had a warm smile on her face and she nodded. “Veronica, she’s upstairs. She’s who you’re looking for, right?”

Logan reached out and put his hand on Mac’s shoulder and nodded back to her. “Thanks Mac.” He turned to Wallace and gave him a nod. “Hey Man.” 

“Hey.” Wallace replied.

Logan made his way towards the staircase pushing through the hordes of people in his house. Just as he was making his way up the stairs, he stumbled. 

“Already too drunk to walk up the stairs?” 

Ah the voice of his dark angel. Glancing up to get his first glimpse of Veronica, his eyes fell upon neon green **mesh** stockings. His gaze continued upward where they stopped just below her knees meeting a black skirt with more neon green fabric. Logan stood up coming face to face with Veronica. 

“More like I’ve been bewitched.” His eyes scanning her costume. “Knee high stockings Veronica? You’re killing me Mars.”


	6. SPOON

Veronica stood in the kitchen fixing herself an ice cream sundae for dinner. Her dad was out of town so she had the whole place to herself. Her favorite movie was cued up to play and she was looking forward to a quiet night in. Putting the lid on the Maraschino cherries she heard a knock at the door. 

“Just a minute.” She hollered as she put the cherries in the fridge and made her way to see who it could be. 

Opening the door she found Logan leaning on the doorframe. “What are you doing here?" She asked as he kissed her cheek, then made his way past her.

“Looks like I’m just in time for dinner.” He replied as he picked up the **spoon** and took a bite of her sundae. 

“Hey! That’s mine.” She complained.

“Mmm...so good.” He teased.   



	7. CENTER

Dick pressed on the push bar leading into the grand mess hall. He was given two weeks to turn this place into a Halloween fun house. The community rec  **center** didn’t have the resources to pull this off so he volunteered. Ipad in hand he sat down in the middle of the floor and began drawing the floor plan.

He couldn’t begin to tell you how long he had been sitting there when he heard the door open and slam shut. He didn’t even bother looking up to see whose footsteps he heard getting louder as the person made their way towards him. He knew it was Veronica. They promised Logan while he was gone on deployment they would keep tabs on each other and do their best to find common ground.

“Dick, you’ve been here for hours. Why is your phone shut off? You missed dinner.”

“Sorry about that, the juices were flowing and I didn’t want to mess with my mojo.” He apologized but continued to draw on the Ipad.

She sat down beside him and put her hand on his arm to interrupt his movements. He paused turning his head in her direction but was unable to look at her. “We promised.”

“I know.” he admitted.

She continued, “I know I haven’t made this easy. I am trying and I need you to try too. I know this project is important to you and I know you’re going to give them a kickass Halloween party.”

“Yeah?” He questioned.

She nodded in agreement and asked. “What if we did it together?”


	8. LEAF

When Logan told her his mom had bought an Alpaca farm she couldn’t resist saying yes when he offered for her to come and see it with him. It was an amazing experience. They had spent most of the morning feeding and playing with the alpacas. The Autumn season was in full swing so lunch was loaded with an array of fall flavors. Ready to head back to Neptune they said their goodbyes and Eddie, the farm hand, said they should stop at the pumpkin patch on their way out and take a couple of pumpkins with them. She was so excited. They wandered through the rows of pumpkins hand in hand. Some tall and skinny, others small and plump. She let go of Logan’s hand and raced ahead sure she found the perfect one. She pulled back the  **leaf** of the pumpkin, grabbed the stem and snapped it free. 


	9. CRUISE

Five guys, no girlfriends and a week of partying in Tijuana. Surprisingly enough, this wasn't a last minute trip. They've been planning this for weeks. Logan was headed to the Casablancas’ to pick up Dick and Beaver along with John and Sean. He was disappointed Duncan wasn’t coherent enough to join them but he hadn’t been himself for quite some time. He missed his best friend. 

“Logan, my man!” Dick bellowed as he pulled his truck up next to them standing in the driveway.

“Your chariot has arrived my ladies.” Logan teased them. John opened the back and started tossing their bags in while Dick claimed shotgun. Once Beaver, Sean, and John were secured in the backseat Logan peeled out of the driveway prepared to **cruise** down the PCH. Spring break was here.


	10. APARTMENT

Veronica walked down the sidewalk, past the pool, and made her way to the door of her new home. A lot has changed in the last few months. She lost a lot of people. Her only constant was her dad. It was hard for them to downsize, picking and choosing what to sell and what to keep. As she continued to make the continuous journey back and forth from the Uhaul to the  **apartment, ** she kept telling herself they would make this work. All she needed was her dad, she didn’t need any of those other people in this world. 


	11. SPICE

Veronica made her way up the staircase following the sound of the music blaring through the house. She tried calling Lilly for the past two hours and she wasn’t answering her phone. Now that she was here, if this music has been this loud the entire time, it’s no wonder she never answered. She didn’t even bother knocking, she bursts through the door to see her best friend dancing on her bed using her hairbrush as a microphone. 

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy but that’s the way it is. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want! _

Veronica stood in the open doorway with her arms crossed, watching her best friend. 

“ **Spice** Girls?” 


	12. EX

“Neither one of us made good judgment when it came to the Kanes.” Logan argued, “They lied to us, they cheated on us, and they both committed immoral acts that directly affected us.” 

“You’re comparing your **ex** to mine?” She paused for a moment before continuing, “Isn’t that a bit facetious?”

“There is no comparison, Veronica. It’s essentially the Kane way. Jake Kane also lied, cheated, and committed immoral acts.” Logan flopped down into the chair behind him. “Even though we don’t have irrefutable proof Celeste cheated, we do know for a fact she has lied and committed immoral acts.”

Veronica stood there, head tilted, frustration on her face, then her features softened. She walked over and sat down on Logan’s lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and began running her fingers through his hair. She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, “You’re not wrong.”

Logan chuckled, leaning forward placing his forehead to hers, “Did you hurt yourself with that one?”


	13. PANCAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is dedicated to my nephew! This is his plot idea and his description of the obstacle events. If it were up to him this would be a few thousand more words.

As adults Logan and Dick chose to do some crazy things to raise money for charity, but so far nothing this crazy. It was the Grand Slam Breakfast Wipeout Charity Fundraising Event. An obstacle course set up with the best of breakfast foods to wipe them out. Round one started out leaping through donut hoops onto platforms and if you fall, you land in a giant cup of coffee. Next you weaved through swaying sausage links that hung in a row. Once you made it that far, it was onto three spatulas that flipped you like a  **pancake ** into a pool of syrup. A rotating platform wheel of plates with buttered toast is the last obstacle before the waterfall of milk. 


	14. SCARF

Mac brought the last box of decorations into the living room and set it down on her wrap around couch. She glanced up to admire her work on the fireplace. She had saved the most important room for last. The white fireplace was decorated with a black spiderweb mantel **scarf **adorning two black metal candelabra candle holders, one on each end. In the center of the mantel sat a metal cage housing a black raven. At the base of the fireplace was an array of different sized pumpkins with spiders crawling all over them. On the wall above, flying away from the fireplace to the right, was a flock of black bats. She was pleased with the outcome. With the focal point of the room complete, it was time to move onto the rest of the living room. She took the lid off the box pulling out a stack of decorative bowls. She strategically placed them around the room to be filled with various party snacks.


	15. BULLSHIT

Dick walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool, taking an apple out of the fruit basket. He was enjoying the crisp sweet treat when Beaver walked in as if he were on cloud nine.

“What’s gotten into you?” Dick asked.

Beaver came over to stand across from him at the island. “I just got off the phone with Mom. She’s making plans to buy a house so we can go live with her. Isn’t that great! She won’t be in the Penthouse anymore. We’re finally going to be able to stay with her.” 

Dick wasn’t enjoying his apple anymore. It was giving him a bad taste in his mouth. Standing up, he glanced back at Beaver, “I call  **bullshit!** ” he said as he threw the apple in the trash and walked out.


	16. CONTOUR

Wallace was sitting in the library working on his project for the science fair. He always had an interest in engineering so designing a model plane seemed like a great idea. He had pulled all the books he could find and had them spread out, taking up the entire table. He was working on the design when his phone buzzed announcing an incoming text. _ Shit, what time is it? _ He says to himself looking at the display. He was to be home for dinner half an hour ago. Where did the last four hours go? Wallace grabbed his  **contour ** drawing of his model and rushed off to meet his mom leaving the mess of books scattered across the table. 


	17. ENCOUNTER

Keith walked barefoot down the beach along the shoreline. Backup was jumping in and out of the waves barking at them when they crashed ashore. He preferred coming to this particular beach because it was Veronica’s favorite. She’s been gone six months now. Off making something of herself on the other side of the country. 

Suddenly Backup took off running down the beach. Keith watched his movements and noticed someone sitting in the sand just out of reach of the incoming waves. As he made his way to them he watched the interaction between the two. This isn’t the first  **encounter** he’s had with this young man. He could only assume Logan was here for the same reason he was. To remember the girl that left them both behind. 


	18. RESERVE

It was game night at the Mars residence. Keith had all the usual kids over and there was a serious game of go fish going on in the dining room. He was in the kitchen refilling the snack bowls with pretzels, chips and other candy favorites when Dick came in.

“Mr. Mars, have you planned anything for Ronnie’s birthday yet?” he asked snagging a handful of M&Ms. 

“Not yet, I take it you have something in mind?” He answered, opening a bag of Doritos and dumping them into a bowl.

“Actually I do. Ronnie mentioned she wished we could hang out like this away from Neptune. I thought since her birthday is on a weekend and it’s about the same time we do our last big summer hurrah, that we could all take a vacation together. Like maybe in Lake Tahoe or Big Bear? Rent a house or something.” Dick seemed hesitant with his suggestion, but Keith liked the idea.

“I think we might be able to pull something like that off, Richard. Why don’t you see what’s available,  **reserve ** a house or cabin, something that could accommodate all of us. If you find something, we’ll make it happen!” Keith reassured him. 

“Awesome, Mr. Mars!” Dick boasted, then quickly subsided. “Let’s keep this a secret, in case we can’t rent something. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.” He said as he grabbed another handful of M&M’s before making his exit.


	19. TONGUE

“I can’t feel my  **tongue.** ” She complained looking to her friends. The others were chugging glasses of milk. 

“Seriously guys, what do I do?” Not getting an answer, Veronica went to the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk refilling her glass. She started drinking it before she even made it back to the table. 

“These ghost peppers are insanely hot!” Dick says gasping for air. 

Mac slammed her glass down on the counter, then resting her head on the cold marble. “Why did we agree to do this?”

Finishing her second glass of milk Veronica sat down beside Mac mimicking her position. “This may have been the dumbest thing we agreed to.” she admits, Logan came up behind her and rubbed her back. 


	20. DRIVE

Mac pulled up to the house admiring her husband’s handiwork. Giant spiders, gravestones with the undead half buried, a flying witch hanging from their massive tree with bats swarming around it. The house was covered in spider webs and ghosts floating from the balconies. He and the kids did an amazing job decorating the outside of the house. As she made her way to the porch she tried to imagine how she was going to reward him for a job well done when she stepped in something that felt squishy. Taking a few steps back, she turned her body to look down. With all the bags in her hands she wasn’t able to notice the carved pumpkins display. She had an array of what looked like vomiting pumpkins cascading down her front steps.

“RICHARD!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as she raced up the stairs, careful not to slip in the slimy mess. She set the bags on the porch swing and went in search of her husband. She found him in the dining room with the kids and it looked like they were cleaning up what seemed to be an even bigger mess. 

“I guess I came home too early?” She said announcing her presence. 

Both Dick and the kids look up to see her standing in the doorway. “We’re cleaning it up, Mommy. All by ourselves.” Jack tells her. Mac ruffles his hair and gives him a forced warm smile. 

“I see that honey.” She turns her attention to Dick, “Can I talk to you in the kitchen.” 

Dick stands up and follows her out of the room. “You keep working on this you two, I’ll be right back.”

Once out of earshot of the kids, Mac voiced her frustration. ”Pumpkin goop down the stairs, Dick? Really?”

“The kids thought it would be funny.” He said shrugging his shoulders, “I kind of agreed.” 

“It’s going to spoil and smell… and the stains it will leave on the stairs.” She growled in frustration. “You  **drive** me crazy!” 


	21. CRANBERRY

Veronica unloaded the grocery bags dumping the various dried fruits, snacks, and nuts on the counter next to a large bowl. The kids reached for the packages and began pouring the contents into the bowl. 

“We’ve got some great ingredients for our trail mix guys. Thank You for helping me.” Veronica tells them opening a bag and taking out a dried  **cranberry, ** popping it into her mouth.

“I wanna put the M&M’s in.” Bella demands, grabbing the bag from her brother. 

“Fine, but I’m putting in the Reese’s Pieces!” Jack growls back, snatching the bag from the pile on the table. 

“Guys, come on. I told your mom we could do this without a battle. We have plenty of stuff to add.” Veronica said sorting the remaining bags into piles. “Now, each of you take turns and pick a bag from each pile.” The kids grabbed their desired ingredients piling them in front of them. 

“Excellent, now we dump!” She tells them with a smile, reaching for the big bowl pulling it towards them.


	22. FOCUS

Veronica sat in her car outside the jewelry store, camera in hand, watching her mark. She had followed Mrs. Avery all over town taking pictures of her running strange errands. She wasn’t sure what these pictures will prove, but she continued to take shots of all her activities. Raising her camera again to get a look into the store she scanned the patrons inside through her camera lense. Her mark was tapping impatiently on the counter, waiting to speak to a clerk. Veronica panned to the right and saw the gentleman currently being attended to. He seemed familiar to her. Wanting to get a better look Veronica zoomed in closer and as she brought her view into  **focus,** she recognized Logan. What was he doing here?


	23. THROW

Logan had promised Veronica he would be home hours ago, but just as he was about to leave the base his CO called him in for a meeting. He had tried to send Veronica a quick text to let her know he would be late, but his phone had died. It had been a long day, a long drive, and now he was looking at a lonely table set for two. Heading into the living room in search of Veronica he found her sound asleep on the couch. She had gone through so much trouble and they both ended up disappointed. Logan grabbed the  **throw** blanket, covered her up, and headed back into the kitchen to clean up the uneaten dinner and figure out a way to make this up to her. 


	24. COLLECTION

Veronica had always used her detective skills to hunt down evidence of thieves, cheaters, and liars. This time she has spent the last seven months using those same skills to track down a  **collection** of Lynn Echolls memorabilia. After Weevil and the PCHers burned down Logan’s home, deciding what to get someone who could buy whatever he wanted, this seemed like a no brainer. Veronica couldn’t believe the amount of stuff people were willing to part with when she told them why she wanted it. Making this memory chest for him was more rewarding than any other case she has ever worked on.


	25. QUICK

It was clear the PCHers had outcasted their leader, but to kill him seemed a bit far. When Veronica got the intel that Weevil had been marked to be ‘taken out’, she recruited Logan to help her find him. Trying to figure out how they would get rid of him they took bets they couldn’t come up with an original plan so using the cover of demolishing the old warehouse seemed like a safe bet. When they arrived, Veronica and Logan had separated to cover more ground. Logan was running down a long hallway when he heard something. Following the sound Logan found Weevil chained to a pole in the middle of the room struggling to get free. 

“Look what we have here.” Logan says taking his phone out of his pocket as he approaches him. 

“What are you doing here?” Weevil asks as Logan snaps a picture.

“Helping out my little pixie spy.” He replies as he then types out a quick text to Veronica. “She’s around here somewhere. Now what can I find to cut you down from there?” He asks, pocketing his phone to look around aimlessly. 

“Make it **quick** Opie” Weevil calls out to him as Logan leaves to search the place.


	26. LIME

Logan hesitantly opened the hospital room door. He was afraid of the reaction he would receive but he had to apologize and make things right. Walking towards the hospital bed he grabbed the chair nearby and sat down. Keith Mars was asleep, so he sat, gathering his thoughts.

“Logan?” He called out, startling Logan. He jumped up from the chair pushing it back slightly as he did.

“Mr. Mars. I am so sorry. I never should’ve made amends with Veronica. If I hadn’t been so selfish, If I’d just continued to outcast her this never would’ve happened. If I’d just been stronger, if I’d kept her away, she would have never been in my pool house, she would have never found the cameras. You wouldn’t be here eating this crap!” He yelled as he picked up the jello container and dropped it back on the tray. 

“Hey, I like ** lime** jello.” Keith jokes, setting the cup upright. 

Logan rubs the palms of his hands into his eyes as he whispers, “I, I didn’t mean for either of you to get hurt. Please forgive me.” 

“Logan, son, no one holds you responsible for your father’s actions. None of this is your fault.” 


	27. ARRIVE

“Where is she Logan?” Veronica complained, “She promised she would come.”

Veronica sat in the passenger seat of the Xterra, fingers grasping the window seal of the door keeping close watch. Logan was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was playing at the party down on the beach. Lilly was supposed to meet them so they could make their grand entrance to the Halloween bonfire. 

“She’ll be her Mars, relax. Am I that appalling to hang out with?” He asked her.

Veronica spun around in her seat to face him, shock on her face. “What? No, I just. We’re missing the party, Lo. She was supposed to **arrive **half an hour ago. Do you think something happened to her?” 

“Ronnie, Lils isn’t very reliable. Come to think of it, she probably ditched us. Why don’t we go by ourselves? We don’t need Tinkerbell.” He tried to convince her. “You would be my Wendy to my Peter, won’t you?”


	28. SCARE

October in Neptune had everyone making plans to attend all the haunted attractions. It was a race to see how many they could visit before they all closed for the season. Opening weekend was upon them and they were all discussing which ones to visit and which of those that have lost their luster. This year there was a new haunted attraction. Everyone sat around Logan’s living room listening to Dick tell them what he’s heard about it.

“The haunted trail is in Balboa Park, down in San Diego. It spans over a mile through the park as you walk through the woods they have all these different themed buildings to **scare** you along the way. It ends with a bus full of zombies.” Dick explains.

“That seems a bit much. Is there really that much walking?” Lilly asks.

“It won’t seem like it when your there Lils. It’ll be fun! I think we should check it out.” Veronica encourages her. 

“Yeah, it is something different.” She sounds skeptical, “Shall we do that first or save it for later in the month?” She ponders.

“I say we wait to go. It will give us something to look forward to.” Logan suggests.


	29. CANDY

Dick was making his rounds at the party, the VJ announced the next karaoke singer, but when she started to sing, that name didn’t match the familiar voice. He wasn’t really up to being here tonight but seeing her here, this could get interesting. Getting a drink from the bartender he made his way through the crowd and joined a few known associates close to the stage to watch the show. As the song came towards the end she jumped off the stage sidling up to him, grabbing his loose fitted tie, she pulled it through her fingers. She turned to walk away, eyes still on him, she carried the tie with her until it fell from her fingers back to his chest. Veronica returned to the stage, finished the song, then handed the mic back to the VJ before making her way back to him at the table. 

“Hi, Dick.” She said wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Hi,  **Candy” ** Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

“I’m glad you made it.” She said snuggling into him.

“I wasn’t sure I would.” He tells her playing along.

Veronica turned her attention to the other men at the table, “Who are your friends?”

Dick smiled down at her wondering which one of these guys was her mark. “Let me introduce you.” He says putting his drink down preparing himself for whatever game she was playing tonight.


	30. LAUGH

Logan drove down the five, radio blaring, without a care in the world. Tonight of all nights he was in a great mood. Cruising along enjoying himself, driving a little faster than he should just to make it home sooner rather than later. Who doesn’t when it’s three in the morning and there is no one in sight, till there was. Just up ahead was a set of flashing lights. Logan eased his foot onto the break slowing down as to not draw attention to himself. As he got closer he noticed the officer had already pulled over a guy on his motorcycle. Slowing down even more, he gawked as the biker took his helmet off. Logan had to  **laugh** as he made eye contact with Weevil.  _ Sucks to be you Weevs, Logan thinks as he begins to pick up speed again. _


	31. PUMPKIN

“Trick or Treat!” They hollered in unison when the door opened. A cheesy version of Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein greeted them with a Jack-o-Lantern full of treats. They each took turns offering their treat bags to Frankenstein as he tossed in king sized Hershey bars. This was the first year Veronica was allowed to go trick or treating with a group of friends rather than her parents. There wasn’t much argument after her father found out Lilly refused to walk and demanded to be escorted via limousine. They were covering a lot more ground this way but Veronica wasn’t sure how they could possibly eat all the loot they were acquiring. 

“Are we heading home now?” She asked as she climbed into the limo next to Lilly.

“Not quite V.” Lilly tells her throwing her arm over her shoulders. “We still have your street to hit before we take you home.”

Veronica slouched in her seat, if only she could ditch them and make her way home without being grounded for it. Lost in thought it startled her when Logan grabbed her hand, shoving something in it. She looked down and saw an orange foil  **pumpkin** shaped chocolate. 

Veronica glanced up at him and smiled. “Thanks” She said as she unwrapped it.

Logan smiled back and nodded. “Happy Halloween!”

Before popping the treat in her mouth she returns the sentiment. “Happy Halloween!”

Maybe one more street won’t kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, it's been fun!!!
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!


End file.
